Online platforms may provide users access to numerous resources via the Internet and other networks. The network resources may include public resources that are generally accessible as well as personalized resources including sensitive information intended only for a particular customer. Authentication processes may be used to allow access to the personalized resources. For example, a user may be required to enter a password, or other personalized information corresponding to the user, to confirm the user's identity prior to allowing access to certain network resources having sensitive information. Each of the network resources may be interconnected to allow users to navigate between the various public and personalized resources from different points of access to each network resource. Certain personalized resources may be directed toward sensitive information or processes that require a user to navigate to the resource multiple times over an extended period. Difficulties may arise with respect to maintaining the authentication of the user without requiring a user to repeatedly reenter authentication information when navigating to the personalized resource from different access points.